koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Show Hayami
Show Hayami (速水 奨, Hayami Shō, born August 2, 1958 in Takasago, Hyōgo) is a Japanese voice actor, thespian, vocalist, and narrator affiliated with his self-founded talent agency Rush Style. He was born as the youngest of three siblings within his family. His wife is fellow voice actor, Rei Igarashi, and his nephew from Igarashi's side of the marriage is the young voice actor, Hideyuki Hayami. At home, his family owns a long haired cat named Kaizer who Hayami gushes over during his free time. Lately he has been trying his hand at cooking and has been helping out with the household chores. His hobbies include going on walks and taking trips to Mount Fuji. Taking an interest in acting since a young age, Hayami decided to pursue a career for it after he was blown away by a Seinenza Theater Company performance. After high school, he moved to live under the care of his aunt. During the day, he worked a part-time job for a delivery company and he took night classes for improving his acting. Takeshi Kusaka, voice actor and founder of Shiki Theater Company, invited him to join his troop. Hayami stayed with the acting crew until they started to lean towards performing musicals. Taking a gamble, Hayami entered Nippon Broadcasting's 1980 Amateur Voice Actor Contest and won the grand prize. Two years later, after a stressful period of fretting over the details and feelings of his performances, he made his professional debut as a voice actor. Hayami occasionally releases original vocal CDs due to his interest in music, even if it's a trying process for him to reach certain pitches. Hayami often voices good looking characters throughout the entertainment industry. These characters can be stern and cryptic villains or may range to be hot-blooded superheroes. Some of his roles include Zhuge Liang in Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi, Nicholas D. Wolfwood in Trigun, and Tokiomi Tohsaka in Fate/Zero. During his Angelique Retour interview, Hayami commented that he read Secret Side and shared some similarities to the younger Julious in the comic. He gave his regards to Miko Mitsuki over Twitter and the comic's first compiled volume; she later thanked him and the other parties who supported her work. Works for Koei *Zhou Yu - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series and Kessen II *Yuki-chan - Mizu no Shugoshin -Guardian- '' drama CD *Joker (male), Spade Ace - ''Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Rachef - Kanata Kara drama CDs *Sacred Guardian of Light Julious, Julious Radford - Angelique series *Julious, Kiefar - Angelique Gaiden drama CD series *Ichiro Ota - Emit *Dian Wei - Kessen II *Ulrich Morgen - Atelier Lilie: The Alchemist of Salburg 3 *Shun - Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica *Masakado Taira (Taira no Masakado) - original character in Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012 *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki - Fairy Tail; reprise of his role in the anime Live Events *''Neoromance 25th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Ongaku Roudokugeki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3/Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Angelique Retour Isshuunen Kinen Party'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Happy Kuji -EXP- Angelique Retour Premium Tea Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Retour'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2015 Angelique Retour Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve Chokuzen Niconico Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' *''Angelique Memoir 2000'' External links *Rush Style profile, Super Stylish Doctors Story *Twitter account *retired Office Osawa profile *Angelique Retour interview Category:Voice Actors